


The Meaning of Okay

by liptonrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's happier now, of course he is. Sure. A coda to 5x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Okay

  
The thing that Sammy never understood was that it was all about pushing forward and doing the job. He loved the guy but Sam just couldn't ever let anything go; he had to overthink and overanalyze and before you knew it he was heading out to Stanford or drinking demon blood out of some skank's arm. Sometimes you knew, deep in your gut, what needed to be done and you did it, end of story.

But then, there were a lot of things Sam had never understood. He was like Dad that way.

"You know you're being an idjit, right?" Bobby said to him over the phone one night, static on the line or in Bobby's voice. "The both of you."

"Probably so."

And Bobby was probably right. But no matter how empty the other seat in the Impala might look Dean just couldn't do it anymore. He'd tried and he'd tried and he'd tried. Sure, he'd fucked up on more than one occasion, had managed to screw up his brother worse than Dad ever could, but there was a limit to how far he could go, even for Sam.

He'd learned that lesson a little too late for anybody's sake. Life sucked that way sometimes.

At least things were easier now. No more worrying about where Sam was or what he was doing, the weight of being Sam's salvation or executioner lifted from his back. He could do the job the way it should be done, the way he'd done it all those years when Sam was at school and Dad was nearly a distant memory.

He could move forward and not look back.

The road stretched in front of him, the jitter of another hunt around the corner needling down his spine. He turned the radio up and let it blank his mind, his chest empty and tight.

Everything was just fine.

~~~


End file.
